Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one known method for enhancing player enjoyment and excitement.
Many known gaming devices having bonus games employ a bonus game triggering event that occurs during the operation of the base game of the gaming device. The bonus game triggering event temporarily stalls or halts further base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the secondary or bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives a bonus award, and then can continue further plays of the base game. Certain known gaming devices include one or more wheels used to display bonus awards.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming devices that increase the ability to obtain awards or provide different awards to players.